


no way to stop me now

by hypersexualdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Sex Toys, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersexualdun/pseuds/hypersexualdun
Summary: “Doing so good.” Tyler gently rubs Josh's stomach.





	

Josh can barely think. 

Tyler drizzles a little more lube onto the dildo and eases it further into Josh. Josh moans, trying to hold himself up on shaking forearms. 

“Doing so good.” Tyler gently rubs Josh's stomach. “You can take it all, I know you can.”

Josh nearly cries as Tyler pushes the dildo even deeper. He knows there's still more, and yet he's so full he feels like he's going to break. 

It's a few long moments of Tyler easing the dildo in before Josh feels the base begin press up against his ass. 

He's so full tears are leaking out of his closed eyes, so full that his mind feels like he's going to white out. 

Tyler rubs his palm over Josh's stomach, feeling the way the dildo pushes out Josh's stomach. “God, that's so hot.”

Tyler shoves the dildo in as deep as it can go, and Josh moans loud. He's so close to cumming, so close. 

“Come on.” Tyler pulls one of Josh's hands to his stomach. Josh really does sob as he feels the bulge in his stomach. 

Tyler keeps Josh's hand there as he begins to gently fuck the dildo in and out of him. Josh loses control of his noise as he feels it move.

“Look.” Tyler says. 

Josh removes his hand and lifts himself up on his arms high enough to look down at his stomach. 

The sight of his distended stomach is enough to make Josh gasp and cum hard, collapsing onto the bed as his arms give out. 

Tyler rubs Josh back as he comes down. “Did so good, so good, do you wanna keep going?”

“Don't stop, please.” Josh is sobbing, chest heaving. He's so full, oh god, he's so full. “Want more, want more, ohh…”

“Want something bigger?” Josh can hear the sly smile in Tyler's voice. 

“Please.” Josh whimpers, partly from want and partly from overstimulation. 

Tyler slides the dildo out gently, and Josh cries at the emptiness. He clenches around nothing as Tyler fumbles for the one that's a size bigger. 

“You're going a good job.” Tyler says as he presses the new dildo into Josh. 

Josh lifts himself back up on shaking forearms, tears dripping down his face. He watches his stomach as Tyler eases the dildo in slowly but steadily. 

He can feel himself getting hard again as he fills up, as the dildo gently pushes out his stomach. He's so full, he doesn't think he can bear being without the feeling. 

The dildo is all the way in, and Josh is fully hard again just at the sight and feeling of the bulge. The overstimulation almost hurts, but it's so hot. He's so full, oh god, he wants to die this way. 

Tyler fucks it in and out slowly at first, slowly picking up speed until Josh collapses and cries into the pillow. Tyler fucks him with it fast and hard and deep and Josh thinks he might die from how full and good he feels. 

Josh cums again in short spurts. He cries as Tyler pulls the dildo out. He hates the emptiness, he just wants to be full and stay full forever. 

“Shh… shh… hey…” Tyler rolls Josh onto his back. “Was it too much?”

“Empty.” Josh sobs, and Tyler understands. 

He slides himself into Josh and fucks him, and it's barely enough compared to earlier and Josh feels so overstimulated he's dying but it's worth it as he clings to Tyler shoulders. 

Tyler cums inside him and then slips in a large plug, and Josh feels just full enough to be calm. 

Tyler eases boxers onto Josh and then holds him gently, pulling their weighted blanket over them. “You did so good.”

“Gotta do it again.” Josh mumbles. The plug is making him half-hard, and he's sure Tyler can feel it. 

Tyler slips his hand down Josh's boxers, taking hold of Josh's sensitive cock. “Wanna cum again?”

“It'll hurt.” Josh mumbles. “But I wanna.”

Tyler jacks him off gently, and Josh cums for the third time in his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> um. anyways
> 
> don't call this sin


End file.
